Touch me!
by jijota28
Summary: Momo is not woman enough?Really Toshiro Hitsugaya?


TOUCH ME !

Hinamori Momo was despaired : thanks to Rangiku who had tried to halp her with a plumber problem she had no water! Nothing was coming from the taps or in the toilet. She had asked the maintenance who told her that she would have to wait for 1 week since their presence had been highly requested by Mayuri Taicho. Now it has been 5 days that she was taking her shower in a public bath and she was getting courage in thinking that it would last two days until they came to fix her problem. She took her necessary for the bath and went in the public bath. She looked at the lock and started to speed up, it was closing in less than 30 minutes : she was late. She shunpo and when she got in the main entrance, she thought it was the end of her life: IT WAS CLOSE! She sighed, where could she get a bath now: she didn't like to take it to Rangiku place, the door was always open and Rangiku had no problem in showing her nudity to any person and did not understand why Momo was so embarrassed to be seing naked!Kira was special: knocking every minutes to know if everything was alright and triying to have an eye on her!Finally Shuuei , yhis one had only one condition: you could use the bath at one condition to be with him only persons who were corrects were Renji and Toshiro: the first one was in mission and explaining to Rukia that she was only taking a bath would be for sure making a big fuss, Rukia was kown as being really jealous ! The second one, was Chiro chan who was also in a mission but…the idea sparkle in her mind…he had given her the double of her keys !She went back to her house and took them, it had been five days that she did not take a bath, that would be just perfect! She knocked at the door and got not answer, she opened the door and untied her hair, she got into the bath room and let the water flew, she put some music on and started to untie her yukata when she heard a cough…she looked back and saw Toshiro smirking

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Stop yelling, Baka!

-Chiro, what are you doing here?

-It's my place baka! What ARE you doing here?

She fiddled her fingers and bent down her head.

-Momo, I asked you a question!

-I have no water and the maintenance told me that I would have to wait for 7 days until they fix my problem. When I came today, the public bath was closed and I thought that you were on a mission, so that I could take a bath!

-tssss, you're such a bedwetter, Momo! There is no problem, go ahead! Next time knock on the door!

-I did so!

-Yeah, yeah! Enjoy your bath and don't put the music too loud, I'm working!

-She got naked and entered the bath, feeling the water on her all body what a pure ectasy! It had been five days since she didn't have the chance to feel it! She relaxed listening to the music was good but she wanted to talk to Toshiro, it had been two weeks and she had a lot to ask him

-Chiro chan! Chiro chan!

No answers

-Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro?

-What do you want Hinamori?-she heard through the door

-May you come in?

-Momo, you're having a bath, it wouldn't be appropriate!

-Come on get in: there are bublble bath everywhere, you won't see a inch of my body!

Hitsugaya sighed and opened the door.

-What do tou want?

-Come on have a sit?

-pffffffff, What do you want Momo? I have paperwork to finish!

-I' like to talk to you, it's been two weeks and knowing you, I won't have another chance to talk to yo

He lloked up in the air.

-Ok what do you want talk about?

-Well, how was your mission?

-Can't tell, sorry! Secret defense!

-mou

-Anything else?

-How's your girlfriend?

-My girlfriend?Who told you I have a girlfriend?

-Rangiku

-Just because I went on a date with a girl doesn't mean that she's my girlfriend

-So you're dating girls,

-Well, sometimes I do?

-How interesting and why did you never ask me?

-Ask you what ? -Hitsugaya laughed madly, he took his breath back.-Dating you?

-Yes, me ! What's wrong with dating me?-frowned Momo

-Well, we grew up together and I prefer girls with more curves and most of all can you imagin you and I kissing? That would be the joke of the year! You see when you're dating someone there has to be some attraction, some chemistry and I'm sorry but there are none of that between us!

-Are you sure about that?

-More than sure!

-So you're telling me that if you see me naked there won't be any effect on you!

-Heu…I believe so !

-Ok then , open your eyes!

-Wa.. wait, Momo what are you planning to do?

Momo stood up naked in front of Hitsugaya who covered immediately his closed eyes with his hands!

-Come on, Chiro chan ! Open your eyes: you're the ones who said that it wouldn't affect you!

-Momo, stop that! It's not funny!

-Open your eyes!

-No cover yourself first!

Momo took the hand of Hitsugaya(he had kept his eye closes) and put one on her breast and the other one on her butt .

-What you are touching is Momo Hinamori body as you can feel it's got curves not like Rangikus ones but still I got some !-She let one of hand slide over her body , touching her breast, her hips, her but and her leg.-When you'll be man enough to see it call me! She murmured on her lips -She released her hands and took a towel.

-Now, would you mind getting out of your bathroom?

HItsugaya got out of the bathroom and tried to take back his breath : Did he just touch Momo's body? Hinamori left the bathroom too and gave him a smile:

-Thanks for the bath and have nice dream, Chiro! She then shunpo away.

I FELT HINAMORI'S BODY: SHE WAS NAKED AND I like it!-thought Hitsugaya

Two days later

Since the incident, Histugaya life was a living hell: he was seeing Hinamori naked everywhere!Eyes open or close, she was in her mind all the times and the worst that when he was seeing her n the Seretei, he just could imagin her body under her was drooling whenever he saw her and his dragon kept on reminding him that he was a man with needs and his need for the moment was touching his Momo! He tried to fight so hard but late at night all her dreams were about her : how he would touch her, kiss her, find her special spot and …make love to her passionately, lovingly! He sighed, he was not in love with Momo, he was just for the moment attracted by was just a physical attraction: it had been what 100 hundred years since he saw Hinamori naked and at that time she was five years old, they used to have their bath together and he liked to drown her head in the bath ! Enough was enough, first of all he didn't love Momo, he liked her so this attraction must be something that would not last for too was trying to work on her paperworks when Rangiku got in:

-Hey Taicho!

-Matsumoto, you are late!

-I know but I had a girl talk with Momo!

-Start your paperwork!

-mou, Taicho-pouted Rngiku

-PAPERWORK, NOW!

-Ok, no need to yell!

She took a pile of paperwork and started to work

-She told me that she was upse, she id something stupid according to her!

-…

-She did not tell me what but now she just can't keep on thinking of this .Seems like she let a man touch her body and since that day, she just think of it day and night .His hands were soft and if it was not because of her dare , she would have let him go further. My Momo is starting to become a naughty girl!-laughed Rangiku-Still I don't understand why she is so disrupted!

-Rangiku,

-Yes,Taicho? FOR THE LAST GET BACK TO WORK!-He took a big breath, I need to go to the fourth squad, I'll be back in some minutes.

He went outside and started to smile, so he was not the only one to be disrupted : good things! Hinamori, you just don't know what you started! Time to play and I'll win!He waited for the night to visit Hinamori at her apartment, he knocked at her door

-Who is it?

-it's me Toshiro!

-Ha, heu, a moment!

She came and opened the door, she was wearing a black negligée with a bathrobe:She was looking awesome."Control yourself!"said inwardly the young genius.

-May I come in?

-Of course!

They sit on the couch and Momo started to fiddle with her fingers :

-Would you like a cup of tea?

-Yes , please!

-I'm coming back.-She went to to the kitchen and started to make tea, she came back with the tray , she did not see the foot of Hitsugaya and all the tray spilled on the head of Toshiro

-Oh, my Gos? I'm sorry Toshiro! Are you fine? Just take off your shirt! Let me help you!

She took of his shirt and then regret it: Her Chiro chan was well built, she had never noticed that he had six packs and his shoulder, her arms, this andsome man couldn't be Chiro: he looked like of the guys of the commercial that Rangiku had shown her in the Real World!

-Momo,I guess , you're done!Could you stop drooling on me and give me a shirt-said a smirking Hitsugaya

-I…I wasn't drooling, I was just shaking if you were not injured! said an ashamed Hinamori

-Well it doesn't bother me, you can touch if you want

-…

-What you didn't like what you see

Hinamori took a big breathe and lokked at him

-I know what you are trying to do, Chiro

-Which is?

-You're trying to make me feel uncomfortable?

-How come,

-By showing me your sexy chest,

-My sexy what,

-Oh no? I said it loud!

-So you are attracted by me?

-Not at all!

-Then look at me

She closed her eyes and the open them

-There you are satisfied?

-Come closer

-No, there is no need for, I have to clean that mess!

-Find me a shirt, first!

-i.i…

-Yes?

-Oh, I hate you, Chiro chan!

She jumped on him and gave him a kiss and he responded to it.

-What are you doing Momo?

-I'm kissing you, baka!

-Why so?

-Because you've been on my mind since the bath incident and that I …

-You…

-I wanted to kiss you and feel your hand all over my body!

-I have to confess: I wanted to feel it too, Momo! You blew my mind since that day! Something crossed my mind. Momo?

-Yes Chiro!

-I love you!

-I love you too!

They kissed passionately on the couch forgetting of everything except them.

THE END


End file.
